A Girl in the Darkness
by Miinoh
Summary: Introducing Miss Blair  an OC , another girl with some painful love troubles. Gale is the man on her mind, but he only has Katniss on his, it appears. What is Blair going to do about that...?


Blair blinked, the harsh October light an unpleasantly chilly wakeup call. Sitting up in bed and kicking her thin blanket to the side, she ran her fingers through her hair. Long, light brown and wavy, it was the only trace of her father left in their home since the mine explosion so many years ago. The same one as Katniss' father – and Gale's.

The thoughts of Katniss and Gale at the same time made her frown. Gale was been her first – and so far only – love. She hadn't dared to talk to him; after all they had nothing in common. Even the mine blast hadn't changed that – he soon had eyes only for Katniss. They all had to fill their father's food-bringing shoes, though: Gale and Katniss with hunting and trading. Blair with – she shuddered guiltily – prostitution.

Over the last couple years she had become rather well-known in the darkest parts of the Seam. She gulped. _I can't imagine what Gale would think_… She shook her head to clear the though. It brought in the money her family used to survive, and kept the younger children from going completely stupid out of hunger. They'd always be a little hungry, but that was life in the Seam: poorest part of the poorest district.

Speaking of hunger, it was about time to start making breakfast. She made her way to the kitchen where her mother sat listlessly by the window. She'd slipped in and out of dazes like this ever since her husband had died. She couldn't help it; the brightest light in her life had left her behind. There were times when it made Blair angry, though: her refusal to notice her children starving, to help put bread on the table, and to accept that father wasn't coming home again…

Stirring the porridge, she let out a gusty sigh, and jumped when Lise, her youngest sister hugged her from behind with a happy squeal. "Happy birthday! Blair's a million! A million!" Blair grinned, scooping up the wriggling girl.

"Oh, you ridiculous thing. I'm sixteen – not nearly a million." Setting her down with a squeeze she set out the bowls of porridge for Lise, her mother, and herself. The other two – twin boys – would be able to help themselves when they woke up.

The screen of their battered television flickered on. It was yet another mandatory viewing, this time showing an interview with the victors of the latest Hunger Games. Peeta and Katniss were seated on some kind of short, ultra-plush sofa together, cuddled up next to each other. Absolute lovebirds.

Suddenly, Blair's mind's eye saw Gale, just finishing his breakfast, watching the girl he so desperately loved cozying up with another boy. And not just any boy – a _victor_. The victor who had just spent the entirety of the Games proving his undying love for her. Who could put food in her family's belly for the rest of her lives. The victor who Gale never had a chance of holding a candle to.

She made up her mind immediately, walking the door and tugging on her threadbare excuse for a jacket. Her siblings wouldn't worry; they were used to her impulsive behavior. Making her way through the labyrinth of alleyways, Blair took the shortest route to the Hob, where she knew Gale to come at this time of morning. Hovering at the door her eyes scanned the crowd until she picked out the familiar black hair making its way through the masses, pausing now and then for conversation or trade.

Pulling her hood over her head to conceal the uncommon hair too many would recognize, the studied the ground until the nearly-silent hunter's steps that set Gale apart passed her by. She waited until the feet were almost out of sight before jumping up, landing on her toes. Padding quietly after him through the back streets, she waited until a particularly dark alley before stepping up and hugging him from behind.

Suddenly alert to her presence he jumped trying to twist out of her grip to see his attacker – of sorts. A protest had barely made its way to his lips before he froze. Blair, currently a silent, hooded mystery girl, had her hand poised over his crotch, fingertips barely brushing the hidden package within. Giving 'him' a light squeeze, she felt Gale shudder, and broke the silence. "Haven't had anyone do this to you before? Gale" she murmured into his back. She could hear him clench his teeth, but thumping heart and throbbing length told a very different story.

Blair gulped unsteadily. What was this sudden uncertainness? Hadn't she decided to make him hers? _No_. She let her hands fall to her sides, and her knees gave way. _No. This isn't what I wanted._ She gave him a weak push, and he turned to look down at his assaulter, now knelt on the ground. She covered her eyes, trying not the tears that were spilling out. "Go. Just… go. Pretend this never happened." Her voice cracked partway through, but Blair didn't care. With a muted hiccup she wiped at her eyes again, waiting for the telltale footsteps that were Gales leaving her behind forever.

They didn't come.

Instead, she heard a soft rustle of clothing, and lifted her head from her hands in time to watch the love of her life crouch down to eye-level with her. She tried to look away, to save herself the shame of recognition, but a calloused hand was under her chin, holding her still, and another was pulling back her hood. Out fell her light colored curls, and she stared up at him, completely taken aback. Their eyes locked, and she trembled visibly. Having Gale's eyes studying her intently – without any spark of recognition – was nearly more than she could bear.

They sat like that for a long moment – she, stunned into silence and he, staring at her. The silence was broken by a hiccup on her part, and suddenly his mouth was on hers, pressing them tightly together. It was obvious from the intense pressure that he had never kissed before, but the sensation was gone all too soon. He stood up quickly, pulling her up along with him. His lips brushed Blair's tearstained cheek for the briefest of moments, and he whispered in her ear.

"Pretend this."

And he was gone.


End file.
